


Much Needed Distractioni

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [57]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, pretty much a lot of fluff, tiny bit of bump and grind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You’re currently in Minnesota finishing off your masters and your Avenger boyfriend was staying with you for the weekend.





	Much Needed Distractioni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeastinsideusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/gifts).



> This is what happens when you’re up late & you and a friend bounce off sentences thus creating a story. Thank you thebeastinsideusall for creating this fun story with me!
> 
> I know I’m a few weeks late - sorry about that - but school’s starting again & work’s been leaving me very exhausted. Anywho, I’ll be posting some more this week!

* * *

 

You stared at your computer and story notes, frustrated with another writer's block. Standing in a superhero pose, you told yourself, “I can do this, I can do this.” Repeating the mantra several times, without realizing your muttering woke up your sleeping boyfriend. Bucky woke up with tousled hair and his blue-grey puppy eyes watching you. 

“Whatcha writing ‘bout, doll?”

Before you could answer, your mom spoke from the hallway,  _ “Y/N, don’t you work today?” _

“No mom, I’m not working today, I got something better to do...er...I have writing stuff I need to finish.” 

_ “Okay, well your father and I are leaving. Love you!” _

“Love you too! Drive safe!” You yelled through the closed door, locking it in the process, staring at Bucky lovingly, “Steve’s being an asshole, wanna help me write him in being one? I need a new character for my story.” 

He smirked and nodded, a lock of hair flipping into his line of sight, “Punk had it comin’. Did you know he’s afraid of snakes?”

“Dammit man, I can’t concentrate when you’re all cute and shit!” You take your seat back on the bed and look evilly at the computer and starts singing ‘Cell Block Tango’ from Chicago under your breath. “Hope you like the gift, Steve, you bully.”

You felt something poke your cheek, “You’re blushin’ doll.” He sat back out of your view grinning.

You couldn’t take it, the room all of a sudden seemed to rise by a hundred degrees. Without a word, you went through the whole house and plugged in all seven fans in your room and put them on high. “Fuck you Bucky, lost my train of thought.” You didn’t, but you weren’t used to teasing after all these years, you’d deny it, but you secretly loved the attention. 

“Warm?” He snickers and pokes your shoulder for a second before leaning over it and looking over your shoulder at the screen. 

You try desperately to ignore how nice he smelled, remembering stealing his shirts so you could surround yourself in with his scent when he was gone. “ ‘Course I’m warm, it’s Minnesota, it’s ninety degrees right now, you fucking human furnace. How are you not dying of the heat?” You complained, too afraid to turn around and bump noses with his.

He chuckled softly, “It ain’t that bad,” he pointed over your arm, “you misspelled that one.” 

Mimicking him, “ ‘It ain’t that bad’, ain’t bad my ass and no I didn’t spell that...oh, guess I did.” Bucky laughs, now leaning forward all cute and setting his chin on your shoulder, being a big dark puppy. 

“You’re like a big puppy, geez,” you start petting his hair because why not? “Wow, it really is soft…” By now you’re completely focused on touching his hair, assignment completely forgotten. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be writing?” Bucky murmurs as his eyes closed and he leans more into your shoulder.

“Not my fault you’re always distracting, with your cute face and all.” You brush his hair out of his face and nudges towards the bed. “Go to sleep, you’re gonna be pissed if you wake up stiff if you sleep on my shoulder.” He begins to mumble about something else being stiff and quite literally flops backward on the bed, his thigh against your hip because he’s fucking huge and your bed is tiny.

Rolling your eyes, you go back to your computer, “Yeah, your back cause you’re fucking old that’s what.” Using his leg as an armrest and tabletop as you continue writing.

“If I’m such an old man, you shouldn’t be leaning on me. My poor brittle bones could snap with the weight of a feather.” He snickers from his spot on the bed. 

Curious, you start polking said leg, “Or maybe it’s because you don’t have any. Doesn’t feel like anything except mush. Is that even healthy?” You stare intently at the leg like it’s a new discovery.

Bucky tenses his leg muscles, easily sitting up and wrapping his arms around your waist, picking you up to sit between his thighs. Even moving your computer and papers to sit on your lap. “You’re supposed to be writing, doll.”

You squeak from the sudden movement, still comprehending how he moved that fast. “Who are you?! How the hell did you move that fast? And aren’t you supposed to be resting?” You reply, turning around to glare at him. “I’m not the one that got shot, you know.”

Blue-grey eyes roll as he brushes his hair from his face, reaching to move yours off your shoulders as his fingers gently combing through it to braid it. “It was just a couple bullets and they only grazed me. Now do your work.” 

You relax somewhat as he begins to braid, “Doesn’t mean that I wasn’t scared you know. Where else am I gonna get an old man to protect me? And I’m stuck, I don’t know how to continue this part.” Threatening the computer under your breath.

“You’re too pretty to get ignored, someone else would take my place.” He continues to braid, “What are you stuck on? Dialogue or action?” Bucky looks over your shoulder to lightly whisper out loud what you’ve written. “Try a different perspective, come at it from a different angle.”

You feel a pang of hurt rip through your heart, trying to ignore the sting of tears. “Yeah, well, you’re more than just someone. I’m stuck on the action, Steve _*cough*_ asshole _*cough*_ pretty much lied to his best friend and refuses to believe he’s in the wrong.” You go back and begin to rewrite the part from a different perspective. 

It wasn’t much longer until you felt thick strong arms wrap around your ribs, one black vibranium and gold, and the other warm flesh as they hold you close to his chest. His forehead set between your shoulder blades on the highest part of your neck, because he’s so tall and thick. “I’m not going anywhere…”

You try to focus on the computer screen through misty eyes, letting his embrace comfort you. “Damn right you’re not going anywhere! You’re stuck with me pal, whether you like it or not!” Being a supersoldier he notices everything, you just hoped that he doesn’t notice the inner fear that started to suffocate you. 

His arms tighten, snug about your ribs and waist, pulling you more against his chest, “Hey, you wrote poop instead of pop.” He chuckles softly into your neck. 

“Shut up, not my fault my glasses broke.” Quickly rubbing your eyes to cover for drying away the tears. “And you’re a piece of poop…” You mutter back, fixing the spelling mistake. 

Bucky chuckles that little laugh he does and leaned to the side to kiss your cheek, “You’re a piece of poop.”

You quickly turn around and kiss his nose, “Nope, I said it first, so you’re the piece of poop. Suck it old man.”

He goes still, raising one single dark brow.” 

You stare back at him, straight-faced, daring him.

Without a single expression, he gently removes your laptop from your lap, making sure it’s safely set off the bed, suddenly his fingers are tickling your sides. “NO!! No, please Bucky, please! You’re gonna make me pee!” You squeal in laughter as his tickles are relentless. Trying to, but failing to fight back.

“Am I still an old man?” He keeps tickling your sides, one hand moving to pin your arms together to your sides. 

You struggle to breathe between laughing, “I don’t know! Might need more proof!” You huff out, sides beginning to hurt from all the laughing. All of a sudden, Bucky pulls you harshly against his hips and open legs, no longer tickling you, instead of holding you close and breathing softly into your neck.

“Does it feel like I’m an old man?” He chuckles when you turn beet red, kissing your cheek once more.

*Error: brain malfunction, please stand by* Your brain freezing, “Y-yup,” you hide your beet red face in his neck, “s-still does. Are you okay? That doesn’t feel healthy, might be a disease or something.” You stay still as a rock, too embarrassed to move. 

A deep laugh reverberates through your back from his chest and he brushes your hair back from your face to whisper into your ear, “You are far too easy to make blush doll, you know that?”

You try to scowl at him as best you could from where he laid on top of you, “Not blushing, it’s fucking hot in here and there’s practically a furnace suffocating me. Goodbye cruel world, for thine soul, must depart!” You perform a dramatic Shakespearean death.

Bucky grins, flipping you over to your back only to sprawl over you with his heavy build, making sure you’re just barely able to breathe. You groan from the added weight, “You really need to lay off the food pal,” wheezing out, “what the fuck are you feeding yourself?”

“You” He grins and playfully chomps down on your shoulder over your shirt.

“Help! I’m being eaten alive by an old man!” You scream out like the helpless damsel you are, “He’s gone savage!” You struggle against him, “You don’t wanna eat me, I’m full of cholesterol, starch, and saturated fat.” 

Gently chomping on your shoulder, you can see his blue eyes wide with laughter as his arms and legs clamp around you like an octopus. “You are impossible,” you huff, trying in a last vain attempt to get free, “this is how I die, by a cuddly octopus.”

He finally releases your shoulder and laughs, nuzzling his nose with yours as he takes some of his heavy body off of you, “What a way to go huh?”

“Eh, it’s alright,” already missing the weight and warmth his body gave, “would rather just be with you.” You nuzzle his nose with his again, “They have all those suckers, gross.”

“But I’m such a good sucker,” he snickers softly, moving you both back upright and back to your original positions on the bed, handing you your laptop. 

“I don’t wanna write anymore,” you glare at the computer in his hands like it’s going to kill you, “I hate college writing classes, let alone having to write your own story in a whole semester.” 

“You gotta do it doll. College is important.” He taps the edge of the computer, “You’re lucky, Steve and me went straight to the military. We didn’t get to go to college.”

Slightly ashamed of complaining, you take the computer and settle back against his side, “I know, it sucked for the both of you, it’s just…” You glance away, mind wandering to dark areas.

“If I can get through the shit I’ve been through and still be sane - kinda - then you can get through this. I know you can.” He smiles brightly. 

Looking at him, you try but fail to hide the tears, “How can you be so sure? What if it comes back? What if they’re right and I’ll never amount to anything?” Your mind gets distracted by all the what-ifs, that you never notice the tear that falls.

Bucky’s big hands come up to cup your cheeks, a soft smile on his lips as his thumbs trace away the tears. “Because you got me doll. You got me and Punk, Natasha, even everyone behind your back. You can’t fail with us, you can’t.”

You tried to be strong for him and yourself, but the damn insecurity fought back like a rabid dog. “But what if you guys all leave? What if you never come back or forget about me? What if I’m forced to leave you and then I’ll be alone. I’m not strong enough for that!” 

“It won’t happen,” he speaks like it’s a fact, and to him, it is a fact, “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.”

You study his face to find any fault with his statement, but finds none, “Okay.” You whispered, burrowing into his side, pushing aside your homework to finish later. 

Bucky’s thumb and forefinger curl and turn your chin lightly, “That’s my girl.”

“That I am,” you murmured softly, leaning forward to kiss him lightly, “and you’re stuck with me old man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I have missed you guys!! SO sorry for being late in posting anything, it's just I got my last class schedule before I graduate and works been a pain, so I've been really tired lately. But nevertheless, I will be posting more this week!


End file.
